


Collapse

by resanoona



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanoona/pseuds/resanoona
Summary: Reader gets stuck in a building collapse
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Reader, Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Collapse

I looked up as the cup of water on my desk shook. My desk mate Charlie looked up as well. “Right out of Jurassic Park.” She commented and laughed at her own joke.

I felt another tremor and looked up again. “Charlie, I think…” Before I could finish my sentence, the ceiling in the corner of the office came crashing down.

“Charlie, move!” I called, pulling her towards me and under my desk, as another piece came crashing down near us. Too near for comfort.

“What the hell man.” Charlie panted, before looking up at me. “Well, perks of being a fireman’s girlfriend.” She commented, patting me on the shoulder.

“Shut up.” I snapped, rolling my eyes at her. “I can’t believe you can still joke at a time like this.”

“It’s my defense mechanism. Y/N, what’s going on?” She was starting to look worried.

I peered out as another block of concrete came crashing down. “I don’t know but we have to get out of here. If the ceiling above us comes down…”

I swallowed nervously, hoping someone had already called 911.

We waited for a while more before I looked at Charlie. “Come on.”

I pushed Charlie out ahead of me, pointing toward the exit among the rubble. “There.”

We crawled out, treading lightly but as swiftly as possible. “Charlie, go!” I shouted, as another piece of concrete came crashing down. Pushing Charlie further towards the exit, I rolled myself backwards, as a sharp pain shot up my leg.

“Y/N!”

Gritting my teeth, I looked up at her through a gap from where I was. “Get out of here.” Charlie hesitated. “Now.”

“I’ll get help! I promise!” Charlie called back as I saw her stumble out.

The pain was immense, I could swear it was starting to feel heavier and heavier. I was almost feeling suffocated, when I heard the only sound of hope.

“Fire Department, call out!”

I took a few deep breaths as I heard them helping people out of the rubble.

“We need to check out that void space before the load shifts.” Kelly’s voice.

My throat felt like it was made of sand so instead of calling, I tried to reach out.

“I found one!” Kelly shouted as he grabbed my hand.

“Kelly…”

“Oh my god.” Kelly crouched down peering in, gripping my hand tighter now.

“Y/N? What are you… I’m going to get you out, okay? Don’t worry. I just need you to relax for me. Can you do that for me please?” Kelly’s voice was the one thing I needed to hold on to.

He looked at me and I nodded.

“I need you to breathe for me, okay? Just breathe.” Kelly repeated, before his eyes shot to Cruz.

“Nice and easy. On my count… One, two, three!” Kelly commanded, as I felt the concrete lift.

“Slide her under, Joe!” I heard Casey spit out, winded as he held up the concrete with Kelly and a few others.

“Good!” Joe shouted, as he grasped my arms and pulled me out as gently as he could.

Kelly came forward, gathering me into his arms. “Come here, come here. Let’s get you out of here.”

I gritted my teeth but a whimper still escaped my lips. “Y/N?”

I looked down. “Kel… My leg…”

Kelly looked down before he glanced at Casey who gave him a small nod. “I got you.” Kelly said, scooping me easily into his arms.

He pulled me closer to him. “Just a bit more, okay?” I nodded, turning my face into his chest as small rocks scattered down upon us. I could feel Kelly lean forward to try to shield me as best as he could.

“Medic!” Kelly called as he stepped out back into the open and gently laid me down on the stretcher.

“Y/N?” Sylvie called out in surprise, pushing the stretcher forward quickly.

“Take care of her for me.” Kelly asked and Sylvie looked back up at him. “You know I will.”

Kelly turned back to me for just a second. “I gotta...”

“You do what you got to do Lieutenant.” I said with a smile and he kissed me on the forehead before hurrying off.

Sylvie quickly brought me over to the triage area. “I think it’s a fracture. I’m going to try to set it as much as I can in the interim before we can get you to the hospital, okay?”

I nodded, “Thanks Sylvie.”

Just as Sylvie finished up, I heard Charlie before I saw her.

“Oh my god, Y/N!” Charlie threw herself at me as I winced. “Easy, tiger.” I chuckled. “I’m fine.”

Charlie gave me a look. “I’m alive.” I corrected before we were interrupted by shouts from the firefighters.

“Everyone, get away from the building!”

I watched in horror as the windows of our office floor broke and smoke billowed out of it, exploding outwards. Everyone ducked as I looked around frantically, hoping that Kelly hadn’t gone back in.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Kelly’s voice was now next to me, as if he had somehow sensed my fear. As another burst came from the building, Kelly ducked low, wrapping his arms around me, to try to shield me from the flying debris from the explosion.

“Casey, report!” Our heads snapped up as Chief’s voice resounded across the yard.

Kelly looked at me and I nodded.

“Kel!” I grabbed at his arm.

“You come back. You hear me? You come right back to me.”

Kelly smiled and squeezed my hand before running off.

I watched the exchange from afar, watching Kelly’s body language, knowing he was ready to jump right into that building to get Casey out.

As Kelly made his way into the building alone, I waited with bated breath, not taking my eyes off the entrance of that building until I saw him come out again, Casey in tow and I let out a breath.

“Hey.” Kelly had come by again.

Without saying anything, I pulled him down into a hug. Being in that scene before the whole building collapsed made the dangers of Kelly’s job even more real.

Kelly stroked my face with his thumb. “Look, I…” I knew he wanted to ride with me but with a building collapse, they still had a ton of things to do, and he was still on shift.

I put my hand up to his face. “I’m fine so I’ll see you later. I’m in good hands. Don’t worry.”

“You’re one hell of a girl.” He responded. “I’ll come by Med later, okay?”

I nodded and squeezed his hand. Kelly bent down, gently bringing me into a kiss.

“See you later.” I whispered, as I watched him jog back to his squad.

\---

I groggily opened my eyes, wincing as I shifted my leg, which was now in a cast.

“Hey there.”

I smiled as I registered Kelly’s voice.

“How we doing?” Connor slid open the door of the treatment room.

I smiled back at him. “Heya Connor.”

“How is she?” Kelly asked. Connor nodded his head, “Don’t worry, she has a fracture, but we don’t see a need for surgery. We’ve put it in a cast and it should heal up nicely this way, she’ll just have to come in for another review in a few weeks. She’s just a little sleepy from the morphine we gave her when she first came in. You’re free to go once you’re ready.”

I nodded, eager to get out of here. and Kelly laughed.

“Someone will be in shortly with the discharge papers.” He said, smiling.

“Thanks Connor.” I replied, as he left the room.

Kelly sat next to my bed and took my hand quietly. I watched him for a while before speaking, “Kel, I know it was a rough day.”

He smiled back at me. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” He whispered.

I squeezed his hand. “Right back at you.”

Kelly remained quiet for a while. “Kelly?”

Kelly got up, leaning forward, pulling me into a tight hug. “I have to be... you know… all professional and calm on the job… but when I saw you down there… I-”

I pulled my arms around him. “I know.” I interrupted him, burying my face into his neck.

Kelly pulled away gently, his fingers angling my chin upwards as he pressed his lips on mine, a tender kiss with a silent desperation. I could almost feel all of Kelly’s emotions, his fear that seemed to be spilling over, his relief tinged with the regret he had whenever there were people he couldn’t save.

Gently straightening up, he looked straight into my eyes. “You’re the best part of me, you know that?” He whispered, stroking my face with his thumb. I smiled, intertwining my fingers tightly with his. “I love you too.” I whispered back.


End file.
